This invention relates generally to a connector for transmission lines and more specifically to an interconnect for terminating a miniature semi-rigid coaxial cable to achieve a hermetically sealed coaxial cable to printed circuit board microstrip transition capable of carrying high frequency signals.
Conventional coaxial cables are used in numerous applications to carry and distribute radio, microwave and other signals. Coaxial cable connectors are often used to connect coaxial cables to one another and to connect coaxial cables to electrical devices. Such connectors are often employed in harsh environments that are compact in nature such as defense systems, machinery, air and ground vehicles and space applications. It is therefore desirable to provide a miniature, simple, low-cost, hermetically sealed coaxial cable interconnect that does not limit the operating frequency usage, and provides make and break flexibility.
While existing prior art connectors have attempted to achieve these results, they typically have contained a multitude of components which increases both the connectors' cost and size. Additionally, these connectors often require expensive custom tools to maintain and operate the connectors, thereby making off-site service difficult and expensive. Accordingly, the present invention provides a miniature interconnect that achieves the desired results while maintaining the small, simple, low cost features. This is accomplished by having fastening means and retaining means engage the barrier to hold the terminating end of the cable in place within the passage. The terminating end of the cable engages with conducting means disposed within the passage to establish electrical contact between the coaxial cable conductor and a conductor on the opposite side of the barrier.
One advantage of the present invention is its simple construction, minimal number of components, durability and the ease with which it is maintained.
Another advantage of the present invention is its compactness which allows these interconnects to be mounted in very close proximity to one another.
Another advantage of the present invention is its ability to create a hermetic seal within the passage in the barrier.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the correct impedance is maintained across the interconnect as electrical contact is established between a conductor on one side of a barrier and a second conductor on the other side of the barrier in such a manner as to provide a low loss, high frequency AC transmission media.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the ability of this interconnect to be quickly and easily connected to and disconnected from the barrier numerous times without requiring soldering and without damaging the characteristics of the interconnect.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.